


It Should Be Me

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Drunkenness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, human!Cas, jealous!Dean, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is forced to face his feelings for Cas when they run into the ex-angel - on a date.<br/>Set sometime during s.9 ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies c:  
> I've been wanting to write jealous!Dean for aaaaages and I finally got around to it. It took me way longer than it should have to finish, but here you go n_n

Everyone involved knew it would be difficult once he was gone, but Dean had insisted everything was fine. He had continued to insist that he was fine, and that he wanted Cas to be happy for weeks after the man had left. 

Everything had returned to normal, or at least as normal as life had ever been for the Winchesters. Sam was healing, he'd been unconscious for most of it, but Dean had been more than willing to go through the process of expelling Gadreel, step by step. Sam hoped this would be the end to the lies, but if he was honest, likely not. Everything seemed to be running as smoothly as it ever did, until they decided to stop for lunch. 

They'd been hunting a witch for a couple days now, but every time they got close, their suspect died and turned into yet another victim. It was late afternoon, by the time they discovered the seventh victim, dead in her home with slashes across her stomach. Dean was getting visibly frustrated, and Sam suggested they get lunch before Dean got really angry and broke something. 

The burger joint had seemed like the perfect place; quick inexpensive and Dean could eat all the shitty food he wanted. Sam toyed mindlessly with his phone as Dean pulled into the parking lot, parking as far away from any other cars as he could. Sam rolled his eyes, but he was used to it by now, the safety of the car came before a lot of things in their lives, and they walked across a lot of parking lots. 

Dean noticed before he did, but only by a fraction of a second. He'd glanced up to see how busy it was and something had caught his eye. Tucked away in a corner, sitting across from a not unattractive man, was Cas. The ruffled hair and wide, although beyond rare, smile were unmistakable.

"Dean-"

"I know."

When Sam glanced over, his brother was looking straight ahead, though he knew his eyes were focused elsewhere, anywhere but where Cas was sitting. "We should go." Dean didn't seem to hear him, because he remained where he was, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides. 

"You don't bring someone to a place like this unless you're breaking up with them or- he looks pretty damn happy."

"Dude, this is what you wanted isn't it?"

Dean turned to look at him with a questioning look that faded quickly, leaving Dean looking like a kid whose dog had just died. "I wanted him to be happy, I never wanted _this_."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam watched Cas lean across the table, flicking his eyes back to Dean quickly before he noticed. 

"Don't turn around."

"What, why?"

Sam physically winced as his brother's head whipped around. "Dean-"

"I'm gonna go throw up," he turned with scowl on his face, but as he started away, Sam saw his shoulders shake, his head tilt back just a little bit too far. 

-

Neither of them said anything until they got back to the motel. Dean had flopped onto his bed the minute he got in, not bothering to even take off his shoes. He lay silent and unmoving for an hour before Sam eventually got up, asking if Dean wanted anything to eat. Getting nothing more than a muffled grunt in response, he dug the keys out of Dean's pocket and left the room.

When he returned, Dean was slouched against the wall, a half-empty bottle of whiskey lying next to him on the bed. He didn't acknowledge Sam when he came in, even when he sat down on his own bed, kicking off his shoes and turning the TV on. 

"I fucked up."

The confession was so out of the blue that Sam nearly fell off the bed as he turned to look at Dean.

"You don't go on a date to for burgers unless you've already been on a date with someone at least once. Or you're breaking up with them," he added as an afterthought, "You just don't."

"And what, you know this because you're such an expert on relationships, Dean?"

"Shut up, Sam."

"Come on, Dean. I miss him too. I mean, how could I not? But-"

"Just shut up, Sam." 

"Jesus, Dean. This isn't the first time we've lost Cas. At least this time he's still alive. Why the hell are you taking his so hard?"

Dean looked up at him with practically pleading eyes and Sam realized for the first time that they were rimmed with red. 

"Because it should be _me_. I should be the one going on dates with Cas. Because maybe for once in my life I just want five minutes of normalcy, but no. Sam and Dean Winchester have to run around and solve the world's problems. Sam and Dean don't get white picket fences and happily ever after, they get girlfriends who burn on the ceiling and angels who get brainwashed and end up with random guys at burger joints. We put ourselves out there every single day. Any given day could be our last and still we go out there and we fight and for what? Shitty motel rooms and only each other for company."

"Yeah, Dean, I know. Believe me, I know." 

There were so many things he wanted to say. He had had his suspicions regarding Dean's feelings for Cas - everyone had - but he had always assumed it was just another one of the things he would push down and push down until one day Cas would bring it up and Dean would give him every reason in the book why it 'wouldn't work'. It had never crossed his mind that maybe Dean would be the one to break.

"I called him."

"What?"

"He's not answering. You know what that means."

Sam closed his eyes, shaking his head lightly. There was nothing he could do or say that would be right at the moment, so he stayed quiet.

"He's sleeping with him."

"Yeah Dean, or he didn't hear his phone. Or maybe he doesn't have it with him. Or he has it turned off. If it bothers you so much, why did you never say anything?"

"I tried, but he- I didn't want him to end up like us. I wanted him to be happy, I just didn't realize how hard it would be." 

\- 

He knew Sam was asleep, he could hear the light drag of each inhale that he heard so often it almost got irritating. He slid the chain across, letting it fall against the wall and turned the deadbolt over, pulling the door open slowly. Getting out was the least of his problems, though, and as he glanced over at his car he debated for a moment, before fingering the keys in his pocket and making a line directly to the car. 

He was far too drunk to be driving, having worked his way through most of a case of beer once his brother was asleep. He knew he was too drunk, and that this was one of the stupidest decisions he had ever made, but he didn't care. Dean Winchester had already made an even worse decision, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it would do nothing but come back to bite him in the ass, but he couldn't seem to bring those thoughts to the front of his consciousness. 

By the time he arrived at the apartment building, Dean was nearly finished the case of beer that now rode shotgun, and had already had to stop once to throw up at the side of the road. He made his way blearily into the lobby. If he had been more aware, he probably would have been thankful for the lack of entry code or that he didn't need to be buzzed in, but his alcohol soaked brain could barely function enough to get him up the stairs. 

Squinting at each one of the door numbers individually, he stumbled down the hall, falling into the wall more than once before he found the door he was looking for. Room 206. He knocked on the door and when the response was not immediate, he turned the knob, hoping it was unlocked. Failing that, he sunk to his knees in front of the door, letting his head fall forward against the wood. 

When the door swung inwards, Dean toppled over and fell against the door frame. 

"What are doing here, Dean?"

The voice was familiar, hazy and far away, but unmistakably familiar. 

"Had t'see you."

"It's four am, Dean. And you didn't _have to see me_ for the last three months. Why now?"

"Don' wanna lose you," he mumbled.

"For fuck's sake, Dean." 

Something was suddenly pulling under his arms, and an immense warmth was pressed against him.

"You're freezing, how long have you been sitting out here?" 

Dean tried to shrug, but something was restricting his movements and suddenly he realized he was floating. 

The next thing he knew, he was lying on something soft - a bed, probably - and Cas was leaning over him, tugging a blanket out from underneath him. He leaned up, turning Cas' face toward him with one hand as he pushed his mouth clumsily against Cas', only to be met with a firm hand against his chest, knocking him back to the mattress.

"Hmm," he mumbled.

"No, Dean. Go to sleep." Everything was quiet for a moment, then the sound of running water and footsteps coming back to him. Cas set a glass of water on the table beside him.

"Drink that, I don't want you being sick everywhere."

"Cas... need you."

The door slammed shut and Dean rolled onto his side, leaning over the edge of the bed.

"Cas?"

A long, exasperated sigh preceded the words "go to sleep" and then there was silence. He eyed the glass of water for a minute before gulping it down and flopping back to the bed. 

-

Everything was hard, and everything hurt. Dean rolled onto his back, but it was just more of the same, and his head throbbed with the movement. A light flicked on somewhere above him and he waved a hand over his eyes, groaning as the pounding in his head worsened. 

He spread his fingers just wide enough to look through and groaned again when his eyes landed on Cas, standing over him in grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

"Cas?" he mumbled, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I live here, Dean, which you would know if you had been sober enough to know what was going on last night."

"What?" he pushed himself up slightly, leaning on one arm.

"You showed up at my apartment and four in the morning, Dean. Drunk, completely and utterly..." Cas was trying not to sound angry, he could tell, but it bled through and made his words hit all the more painfully. 

"I'm sorry, I'll go-"

"Why now?" Cas asked, looking away.

Dean pulled himself far enough up to lean against the wall. "I wanted to see you," he admitted, "I mean- I saw you yesterday at that burger place. You looked happy, I guess I was just-" he glanced up at Cas and back down to his knees, "you know what? I'm gonna go." Dean winced as he stood up and all the blood rushed to his head. It had been so long since he'd been so hung-over and he just wanted to lie down and sleep forever. 

"I'll drive you home."

"What?"

"Dean, you're still half drunk, I'm not letting you drive like that."

"I drove here fine last night."

"Exactly my point," Cas seethed, pulling a jacket from the top of the dresser. He slipped it over his shoulders and both arms before Dean had even made it properly to his feet without toppling back over. 

The drive back was beyond awkward, Cas' knuckles were white against the steering wheel and Dean had to keep his head out the window to keep from getting sick. He tried to make conversation every once in a while, but Cas refused to respond, staring straight ahead and ignoring him.

He remained that way until they arrived at the motel. Dean watched closely as Cas climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut, turning back to look at him. The silent 'are you coming?' was more than plain on his face and Dean scrambled to get out of the car. Human as he was, Cas was never pleasant when he was angry, and Dean was pretty damn sure he was pissed. 

Cas followed him with his eyes until Dean was right up alongside him and then he started toward the door. As much as he tried to ignore him, Cas was like a shadow, never letting Dean get more than a few feet away. Dean staggered slightly, tripping twice before Cas pulled his arm over his shoulder, his right arm sliding around his back as he mumbled something that sounded like 'you're an idiot'.

"I'm sorry," he replied, heart sinking further. Cas practically dragged him up the walkway, releasing Dean's wrist to knock on the door. 

Sam answered with one hand running through his hair, the other leaving the doorknob just long enough to cover a yawn. He raised an eyebrow at Dean, and Dean dropped his head, somehow feeling worse again. 

"What the hell, Dean? What happened?" he added, looking up to Cas.

"I think I'll let him fill you in, if he can remember."

Sam opened the door, and stood out of the way, "bring him in."

"You wanna stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Dean glowered up at his brother, but Cas shook his head. 

"Are you here now, Dean? Because it's pretty hard to tell." 

Immediately, he shrugged Cas' arm off, crossing to flop into his bed. "I'm here okay, Cas. I'm fine." Sam shot him a dirty look and Dean ignored him, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. 

"I'm gonna head into town, get some breakfast. Either of you want anything."

"I'm fine thank you, Sam." 

Dean grunted and rolled onto his side. 

It was less than five minutes before Sam was dressed and gone, and Dean waited until then to sit up. His entire body ached, and he was a complete mess. It wasn't the first time Sam had witnessed him fall apart like this, but this time he knew _why_. Sam knew why and _why_ just so happened to be sitting in the same room. He made a mental note to thank Sam for leaving him to suffer in peace, until he remembered that he wasn't alone. 

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Cas staring at him from the other bed. 

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing at my apartment at four in the morning?"

"I told you." 

If looks could kill, Dean would have dropped dead on the spot. He avoided Cas' glare, turning his attention to the floor. 

"What gives you the right, Dean!"

His head snapped up, "What?" 

"You told me to leave, so I left and then you dragged me back in. Now I'm trying to live a normal life and you show up drunk at four in the morning saying you _need me_. What the fuck, Dean?" Cas was on his feet now.

"Cas please, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what else I can say." Dean pushed himself up, intending to grab a beer from the cooler, but he was intercepted by Cas and shoved forcefully against the wall before he really knew what was happening. 

"Shut up, Dean. It's been _three months_ , I've moved on. I have a job that I enjoy, I have my own home. Dean I have a life now, isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you _told_ me to do?" 

Cas was practically screaming at him, and his head was pounding so hard he could barely think.

"You are the most infuriating human being I have ever met!" Cas' hand slammed against the wall next to his head and he closed his eyes, willing away tears that threatened to fall. This scenario was all too familiar, and he really didn't want to think back to that.

"No one forced you to come back Cas! You could've just walked away!" 

"How would you feel if Sam said that to you? Would you just walk away, Dean? I loved you, I gave _everything_ for you, and you pushed me away. You didn't even trust me enough to tell me the truth, Dean! And I came back. The second you needed me again, I came back because I thought that maybe you would think differently, but you didn't." 

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Cas shoved him harder against the wall, "All I ever wanted was to stand with you, but you've buried yourself so deep in self-hatred that you can't believe that anyone could love you! And the worst part is that despite _everything_ , when you asked me to go and live a normal life, I did. But you can't just leave me alone, can you? Do you know how it feels every time you show up just to leave again?"

"Cas-"

"Don't, Dean. I can't keep doing this. I can't jump every time you ask! You have to choose." 

"You're right, Cas. I fuck up everything I touch and I never should have been at your place last night."

"Then why were you?"

"It doesn't fucking matter, Cas. Just go home, okay?" He pushed Cas back, but Cas only held him down harder, eyes narrowed and breathing shallow. 

"If it was so unimportant, you wouldn't have been there," he hissed. 

"Dammit Cas, I love you, okay?" and shit, maybe he was still drunk because that was not supposed to come out of his mouth. Luckily, Cas seemed just as shocked as he was; his grip loosening, eyes losing a fraction of their anger. "Because I was jealous. I saw you with that guy and I couldn't deal with it, okay?"

"Dean-" his voice faltered, and Dean wanted to pull him in and wipe the pain away.

"Look I wanted to tell you, but every time I tried, some angel bullshit got in the way and you fucked off back up to Heaven!" he realized he was yelling again, and paused, trying to calm himself before he ended up saying something stupid that he'd regret. 

"I'm sorry," he tilted his head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. "I didn't mean it to come out like that. I want you, Cas. However you are - angel or not, I just want you and- and if you meant what you said, then why hell are we fighting?" His eyes flicked up and Cas was barely centimetres from his face. 

"I don't know," he sighed, and his hands slid down Dean's arms. Dean sighed, pulling back grudgingly. 

"Cas, I uh, we can't do this. You know that, right?"

Cas backed away, eyes narrowed in genuine confusion. "Dean, you just said-"

"Dude, you can't just do... whatever it is that you think we're gonna do when yesterday you were all touchy-feely with what's-his-face at the diner."

"Tony."

"Tony," he huffed a laugh, nodding, "and _Steve_." Dean rolled his eyes and when he looked back, Cas was face to face with him, glancing nervously from the floor to the ceiling, but saying very little.

"I called him already..."

"You ca- what?"

Cas shuffled back, rubbing at the back of his neck, "I didn't think I'd get another chance... Dean-"

Before he could finish, Dean wound his arms around him, pulling Cas into him until he stumbled back against the wall. Their lips crashed together and Dean wasn't sure who had initiated it, but Cas was definitely taking control. His hands pushed up Dean's back, fingers curling into the hairs at the back of his neck as his tongue traced the line of Dean's lips. 

This was a bad idea; the timing was so far beyond just _off_. Aside from that, he had made a complete ass of himself the night before and couldn't even remember it and Sam would be back soon. Sam, shit. 

Cas drew his attention back to him, dragging his teeth gently along the line of Dean's ear. 

"Are you okay?"

Cas' every movement was exact, every touch intentional, soothing. And he should not be so turned on by that, but holy hell there was just something about Cas that turned everything he knew right upside down, and it felt right that way. 

Dean groaned, arching into Cas' chest. "Yeah," he breathed, pushing thoughts of Sam and any other interferences to the back of his mind. Cas' mouth was back on his and he opened eagerly, encouraged by the muffled little noises Cas made. His arms wound around Cas' neck, pulling him closer, his fingertips slipping just beneath the collar of his shirt. 

Cas' hands slipped down his hips and over his ass and he hummed against Cas' mouth, bumping their foreheads together as Cas pushed his legs apart, unexpectedly hoisting him up. Dean's legs folded instinctively around him as Cas pushed against him, holding him up. His fingers tightened instinctively in the soft fabric of Cas' unfamiliar shirt. 

Everything was soft and warm and the feeling of being held between the wall and Cas' body was, well, pretty damn awesome. Of all the ways he had imagined this happening, this had not been on the list, though it would have been ranked right up there at the top. And then the door swung open.

Cas' grip loosened and Dean had to hold tighter to keep from falling, digging his fingers into Cas' back until he got the message.

"Sam," he said somewhat stunned, turning slightly and looking over his shoulder. 

"Do _not_ put me down," Dean hissed, his voice barely audible even to himself. Cas narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"What?"

"That'll just end in all kinds of awkwardness," he swallowed hard, looking anywhere but at Cas or where his brother was fumbling with the door.

"Shit, sorry. I'm just gonna- yeah, you have fun. Oh God. I mean- y'know what? I'm gonna go..." 

"That's probably for the best." The husky words, and the meaning behind them didn't go unnoticed by either brother and Dean couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped his lips. 

"Oh God," Sam muttered, frantically trying to regain control over the door. 

The door clicked shut and Dean's eyes locked onto Cas', dark and hooded. 

"Bed," he groaned, lifting his chin as Cas' teeth grazed his neck, nipping at his jaw. "Come on, Cas," he pulled his legs tighter around him and rolling his hips. Cas hitched him up around his waist, pressing a rough kiss to Dean's mouth as he turned. 

They fell against the mattress in a tangle of limbs. Cas weighed heavy against his chest, his cock pressing into Dean's hip. His hands gripped the hem of Dean's shirt, shoving it up his chest and over his head to lie discarded on the pillows as Cas turned his attention back to Dean. 

Cas slid down his body, his hands gripping Dean's sides as lips met skin, sucking red marks into his sides and stomach. Teeth grazed over the jut of his hips and Dean arched into the touch, soft moans spilling from his lips as Cas continued his exploration. 

Dean's hips jerked up again as Cas' fingers moved to his jeans, carefully undoing the button and sliding the zipper down. He continued mouthing at Dean's leg until he dropped the jeans off the end of the bed. 

Suddenly Cas was gone, his warmth and the soft slide of his lips stopped completely. Dean opened his eyes in an almost panic, afraid that he had been dreaming. Cas smiled back at his narrowed eyes, pulling his own shirt over his head as he leaned back down to press a soft kiss to Dean's lips. 

"Tell me I'm not imagining this."

Soft lips pressed against his, moving slowly, deliberately. Cas rocked his hips gently, dragging his clothed erection against Dean's, and Dean was lost. He pulled Cas close to him, falling into the kiss as his fingers slid into Cas' hair. 

When they parted Cas was breathing heavily, smiling down as he pressed kissed into Dean's jaw and down his neck

"You're not imagining this." he promised. 

"Cas," he groaned, "get these off." His hands moved up to the button on Cas' jeans, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. Cas shoved his own jeans down with his boxers, struggling out of them without breaking the kiss. 

They were quickly kicked to the floor, joined by Dean's boxers and Dean hummed contentedly as Cas slid back down, warm breath dusting over Dean's leaking cock. He shifted impatiently as Cas' tongue drew invisible patterns on the inside of his thigh, trailing up and over his hips; everywhere but where he needed it. 

"Cas," his voice sounded oddly breathless, "touch me, _please_."

Cas pushed back up, taking Dean's mouth with a small moan as he slotted himself alongside dean's cock sliding them together with slow, precise motions. Dean groaned, rolling up to meet him with every thrust. 

" _Oh!_ " he muttered, throwing his head back into the pillow, " _Jesus, Cas_."

" _Dean,_ " Cas dropped to his elbows, burying his nose in the crook of Dean's neck. "Oh, Dean."

Cas' breath was warm against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He let out a ragged moan, sliding his hands down Cas' back, digging his fingertips into the flesh of his ass. Every touch was like fire, too much and yet not enough all at once. 

"Cas," he ground his hips up, drawing a broken moan from him, "need you, unf-"

Cas pushed himself up, sliding his knees forward and cocking an eyebrow at Dean in a silent question. Dean smirked and half-rolled beneath him, digging through his bag on the floor beside the bed. He pulled up a small bottled and tossed it to Cas, who looked it over for a moment before shooting Dean a questioning look. 

"Oh, shut up, you expected me to have it, don't look so surprised." 

Cas grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him slowly again. He licked into Dean's mouth, struggling with the bottle between them. A cool sensation on his thigh stopped his breath for a moment, and Cas chuckled, sitting back on his heels again. He pressed the heels of his hands to Dean's thighs, spreading them as he shuffled closer. Cas kept eye contact, not breaking for a second as his hand slid down, sliding against Dean's entrance. 

He inhaled sharply, as one finger breached the ring of muscle, sliding in fully in a matter of seconds. Cas pulled back working in and out until Dean groaned for him to hurry up. Cas pushed a third finger in alongside the first two, flexing them impatiently. 

"Cas, c'mon. I'm ready, I swear. Just-" he practically whimpered as Cas withdrew his fingers, regretting his decision immediately. Cas shuffled closer, aligning himself and sinking in slowly. Dean stiffened automatically, his breath came too quickly and Cas smoothed a hand up his chest soothingly. 

"You okay?"

He lifted his head off the pillow to find Cas still staring down at him and it was like a wave of heat washed over him, pulling him down. "Yeah... m'good. Seriously, though... you gotta move." He grunted as Cas pulled back, sliding back in slowly as his hands rested on Dean's hips, fingertips pressing into his skin as he set an easy pace. 

"Dean," he breathed, "Dean, look at me." Dean tipped his chin forward, pulling a second pillow underneath it. Cas held his gaze almost as if his life depended on it and yeah, that should have been awkward, but holy hell was it hot. He groaned loudly, his hand clenched in the blanket. 

Cas shifted forward, pulling Dean onto his lap as he increased his speed. It was like fireworks went off within him and the broken moan that escaped his lips was barely recognizable.

" _Fuck, Cas... Right there-_ " his hand swept up Cas' back, curling into his hair and bringing him down to kiss him. Their teeth clashed together ungracefully, lips sliding together in a rush with each of Cas' thrusts. As he pulled back up, soft curls brushed against Dean's neglected erection and he nearly bit through his bottom lip with the effort it took not to cry out. "Cas-" he breathed, "touch me-"

Dean's entire body shuddered as Cas' hand closed around his cock, jerking in time with his quickening thrusts. " _Oh my- fuck-_ "

" _Dean, I-_ " Cas' chin dropped, his eyebrows pulling together as his control slipped away. 

" _Yeah, Cas-_ "

Cas came with an ungraceful grunt, eyes flicking up to Dean's just as his orgasm hit, and that was enough to send Dean tumbling over the edge. His hips jerked up desperately, coating Cas' hand with the sticky white of his release. 

Cas full on smiled at him, and it was so unexpected Dean almost forgot to breathe. He choked on a few breaths before Cas' lips were back on his, slow and patient once more. His hands slid back up into Cas' hair, fingertips brushing along his skull until Cas rolled off to the side, still struggling to regain his breath. 

"Maybe I should get drunk and show up at your apartment more often," he chuckled.

"No," Cas turned his head with another grin, "but we should definitely do _that_ more often."

-

Sam closed his eyes and crossed his fingers before unlocking the motel door. If there really was a God, he would have his son fully clothed by the time Sam got in. As it was, they were both in the bathroom. Sam tossed the keys on Dean's bed and settled himself on his own, kicking his shoes off. 

Cas appeared a few minutes later, slightly damp, but - there was a God after all - fully dressed other than his feet. He shot a sheepish grin at Sam and sat down on the other bed. Dean followed a moment later wearing less than Cas, but he'd managed get his pants on and really that was as much as Sam could have asked for. Dean avoided his grin, a heavy blush creeping into his cheeks. Sam straightened up a little and gestured to the coffee table by the door. 

"So, you guys hungry? I took the liberty of picking up lunch."


End file.
